Christmas songs, The Slayers style
by Zidanefn
Summary: It's Christmas time with the Slayers. Come and sing along with their catchy, and funny songs! Please read and review!


A/N: I was bored so me and my brother decided to come up with a bunch of songs! Hope ya like it!  
Disclaimer: I don not own the Slayer or the Christmas songs.  
  
Song:"Rezo the Red Preist"  
Sung by: Zelgadis Greywords To the tune of:Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer  
  
Rezo the red priest Was blind for so very long Then when he opened his eyes Everything went to hell Lina, Zel, and Gourry Kicked his ass with ease Then they thought he was dead Then one day in new Siaragg Lina came to say "Why would you put a bounty on a pretty person's head?"  
Then they all went to fight him Then Lina found a blade Rezo the red priest, you'll be stuck to a tree!  
  
Rezo: What does that have to do with Christmas?!  
  
Lina:covers mouth Shhh....don't let the readers know that the songs have nothing to do with Christmas!  
  
Song: "Dragon Slave"  
Sung by:Lina Inverse To the tune of: Jingle Bells  
  
Slashing through the crowd Of a bunch ogres There you see Lina With the Sword of Light She a huge smirk 'Cause Gourry lost her In the big crowd Knowing that he'll never find her Though she's in plain sight  
  
Oh, Dragon Slave, Dragon Slave. Dragon Slave everything Just to make sure no one get the Sword of Light but me, hey! Dragon Slave, Dragon Slave. Dragon Slave everything.  
Just make sure you keep you grimey hand off MY Sword of Light.  
  
Song: "Let's make fun of Zelgadis"  
Sung by: Everyone, but Zelgadis To the tune of: Deck the halls  
  
Let's make fun of Zelgadis, Hahahahahahahahaha Because of his circumestances, Hahahahahahahahaha He looks so very funny, Hahahahahahahahaha Now let's hope that he is listening, Hahahahahahaha, ha, Ha  
  
Zelgadis: Twiching, stress marks, and sweatdrops  
  
Lina: Wow... a triple threat!  
  
Song: "The thirteen days of Christmas"  
Sung by: Everyone To the tune of: The 12 Days of Christmas  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me One really annoying princess.  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me Two stupid swordmen And one really annoying princess.  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me Three chimeras Two stupid swordsman And one really annoying princess  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me Seven Golden Dragons Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Eight trickster priest Seven Golden Dragons Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And a really annoying princess  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Nine cute hellmasters Eight trickster preist Seven Golden Dragons Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And a really annoying princess  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Ten evil sister Nine cute hellmasters Eight trickster preist Seven Golden Dragons Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
On the elventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me Elven high food bills Ten evil sister Nine cute hellmasters Eight trickster preist Seven Golden Dragons Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
On the twelvth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Twelve New Sairaggs Elven high food bills Ten evil sister Nine cute hellmasters Eight trickster preist Seven Golden Dragons Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
On the thirteenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Thirteen wacky hero's Twelve New Sairagg's Elven high food bills Ten evil sister Nine cute hellmasters Eight trickster preist Seven Golden Dragons Six pointy hats Five short red heads Four Rezo Kopii's Three chimeras Two stupid swordsmen And one really annoying princess  
  
A/N: The 6 pointy hats refers to Zangulus' hat for everyone who didn't know! I decided to make it thriteen days of Christmas, not twelve because thirteens a cooler number 


End file.
